1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a high-voltage semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-voltage semiconductor devices are applied to integrated circuits with high voltage and high power. Traditional high-voltage semiconductor devices, for example a vertically diffused metal oxide semiconductor (VDMOS) or a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS), are mainly used for devices with at least 18 volts or higher. The advantages of high-voltage device technology include cost effectiveness and process compatibility. High-voltage device technology has been widely used in display driver IC devices, power supply devices, the power-management field, the communications field, the autotronics field, the industrial control field, etc.
High-voltage semiconductor devices utilize the gate voltage to generate a channel and to control the current between source and drain. To prevent punch-through between source and drain in traditional high-voltage semiconductor devices, the channel length of the transistor must be increased. However, as channel length increases, device size increases, such that the chip area increases and the on-resistance (Ron) of the transistor increases. In addition, since the mobility of the hole is lower than the electron, the on-resistance of the P-type high-voltage semiconductor devices is higher than the N-type high-voltage semiconductor devices, which is unfavorable for improving the P-type high-voltage semiconductor devices.
Therefore, a high-voltage semiconductor device structure which may solve the above problem is needed.